Teardrops
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Naruto dedicates a song to a certain raven-haired boy. SasuNaru!


Title: Teardrops

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. Also, the song 'Teardrops On My Guitar' belongs to Taylor Swift. I claim no ownership to either of these things.

Summary: Naruto dedicates a song to a certain raven-haired boy. SasuNaru!

A/N: When I first heard this song, my mind went straight to Naruto doing karaoke. Sadly enough, he will not be singing in this one. Maybe I'll do a Naruto musical. /Shrugs/ Review!!!

Naruto sat at the table, his hands clenched in his lap, his eyes straying to the dark-haired teen sitting next to him. There was a girl attached to the boy's arm and her preppy giggles grated on the blond's nerves. Sasuke was _his _best friend! That girl shouldn't have been hanging on him!

_You're jealous, _that little voice whispered in his head.

'Shut up!' Naruto yelled at the voice. He knew he'd made a mistake coming to this party. Everyone was hanging all over Sasuke like they hadn't seen him in years. The Uchiha wasn't even batting an eyelash. It was like he enjoyed all of their attention!

"Eyaah! Sasuke-kun, your hair is so long now!" The girl attached to his arm squealed. Her blond ponytail swung around her shoulder as she moved closer to him.

"Move, Ino-pig! Sasuke's mine!" Sakura pushed the blond girl away and took the arm that Ino had been attached to. "Sasuke-kun! Dance with me!" She pleaded.

Naruto turned his head away and focused his eyes on the girl singing up on stage. It was Hinata, void of all the shyness she held in their school days. She was singing a song with a completely drunk Temari, and even though Naruto couldn't hear them over the noise of the party, the people at the front were cheering.

"I'm going to sing you a song, Sasuke-kun!" Ino slurred, spilling a bit of sake out of the cup in her hand. It was obvious to Naruto that she had had a little too much to drink. _Wait,_ he suddenly thought. He looked over at the blond girl with wide eyes. _Sing a song?_

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, nearly falling out of his seat to get the Hyuuga girl's attention. He pushed his seat back then made his way through the crowd of people to the front of the stage. Hinata was sitting in a chair next to Temari, looking through a large book that read 'Song List'. "Hinata-chan! A song! Sing a song for me!" Naruto pleaded, holding his hands out in front of him.

The girl looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "Sure! Anything for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata handed him the bulky book and watched with amusement as he flipped through the many pages. A couple minutes passed until he thrust the book back into her hands and pointed at a song on the page.

"Sing that. Say it's a dedication from a friend to another friend." Naruto told her.

"In other words, it's from you to Sasuke. God, Naruto, why don't you just tell him already?" Temari cut in, her cheeks tinged red. She had another full glass of sake in her hand. "So, Hina-chan, what're we singing this time? Is it some romantic crap?"

"You're not singing anything! You're drunk!" Naruto screeched. He grabbed the blond girl by the wrist, said a thank you to Hinata, and pulled Temari back to the table. He sat her down next to Gaara and took the seat on her other side. "Don't say anything, Temari." He told her sternly.

"Why aren't you sitting next to your little buddy?" She slurred, downing half of her cup. Her brother looked at her disapprovingly. "You should when the song starts."

"H-Hello everybody!" Hinata started. The crowd around her kept talking and didn't seem to have heard her. "Um, can everyone please be quiet?"

"Hey! Everybody shut the hell up!" Temari yelled above the crowd. When the whole bar grew quiet, she motioned with her cup for Hinata to continue.

"Thanks for that, Tema-chan! Um, this song is a special dedication. It's from a friend to another friend. You two should hook up!" Hinata giggled over the microphone and Naruto tried to hide how mortified he felt. She wasn't supposed to say that! "But anyway, on to the song!"

The music started up and Naruto could barely hear Ino's exclamation of, "Sasuke-kun! Did you dedicate this song to me?!" He was only mildly annoyed.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That what I want and I'm needing_

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

Hinata's voice was as beautiful as Naruto had thought. Her voice really brought the words to reality. But, Sasuke never really talked about girls.

_Has he?_ Naruto glanced at the dark-haired teen from the corner of his eye. It didn't even look like he was listening! _That stupid bastard! Listen to the song, you prick!_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

Temari nudged him in the ribs and snickered behind her hand. "Didn't know you were so romantic. You gonna ask him to marry you, too?" She grabbed her glass then downed the rest of its contents. "Better drink while you still can, Naruto-kun." She murmured. "He's looking at you."

And Naruto tried with everything he had not to look.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Naruto grabbed the pitcher from the middle of their table and pulled himself a cup of sake. He drank it all in one gulp, the liquid burning his throat, then poured himself another.

"Don't drink so much." Gaara muttered in his ear. The redhead took the half-empty cup out of his hand then drank the rest himself. "You're being too obvious. And he's still watching you."

It was even harder for Naruto not to look this time.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

Hinata started to sway to the music and Naruto unconsciously mouthed the words to the song along with her. He knew that she knew the song by heart; they had listened to it continuously down in her basement. He had always associated the song with Sasuke, or the 'Drew' guy in the song. The girl he had always associated with Sakura, since the two of them were always together.

_Oh, god._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

His favorite part of the song was coming up and Naruto was bursting with the need to sing it along with Hinata. But he could still feel Sasuke's eyes burning holes into the side of his head. It was suspicious enough that he was mouthing the words perfectly and Sasuke was watching him.

Temari nudged him in the ribs again, drawing his attention to the girl on the stage. She was looking between him and Sasuke, the corners of her mouth twitching. So she knew he was watching, too.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

Naruto lifted his head and realized that Sasuke wasn't the only one watching him. Sakura was looking at him with wide eyes and Shikamaru was smirking like he had known something like this was going to happen. The pink-haired girl's wide eyes were what really scared him. She didn't look all too happy.

"Just let it go." Gaara said under his breath. His green eyes stayed focused on Hinata as his fingers tapped to the rhythm of the song. Naruto wanted to sing even more.

'_Cause he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into…_

The song was almost over and Naruto suddenly wanted to just disappear. It had been a mistake to tell Hinata to sing _this _song, especially when he knew the words!

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

When the song ended, Hinata took a bow to the cheers of their friends. She put the microphone on the stage and skipped over to their table, out of breath, her cheeks red. She was smiling from ear to ear, and looked at Naruto with a weird sort of twinkle in her eyes.

One of the chairs scraped back against the floor and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke out of his seat. He was holding a cup of sake in the air; his eyes set on the blond sitting a couple seats away.

"How about we make a toast?" He asked the group. A lot of their friends were surprised; it was the first thing the Uchiha had said all night. Sasuke jiggled his class a little to get everybody to stand.

"What're we saluting?" Kiba slurred, trying hard not to drop his glass or fall over. His eyes darted around the table, confused and unfocused. He had had way too much to drink already.

"To Naruto, for me being the reason for the teardrops on his guitar." Sasuke smirked as Naruto went to take a drink, then suddenly spit it all out in one go. "Did you think I wouldn't guess, dobe?" The Uchiha put his glass down on the table, then circled around to where Naruto was sitting. He put both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders and leaned forward until their noses were touching. "And for the record, _you're_ the girl."

Before Naruto had time to think about what the hell_ that _meant, Sasuke was kissing him senseless in front of all their drunken friends. God, life was awesome.

"So…who's the decsinated – degsnig – fuck it! Who's driving us home?!"

Shut up, Kiba!"

The End

3


End file.
